


One More Chance

by chamomile_lady



Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamomile_lady/pseuds/chamomile_lady
Summary: After Emily disappeared Victor and Victoria decided to move the wedding date in order for them to know each other. It has been more than a month since Victor and Victoria were officially dating, But what if Emily comes back and this time she is alive will this affect the feelings of Victor towards Victoria?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! First things first, this story was written since 2013 (so basically it sucks.)  
> Second, terrible grammars and lots of spelling error.  
> Third, I'm sorry for any any brain damage while reading this story. 
> 
> Basically what I'm saying is to read this at your own risk.

Cold hands were touching my cheeks

 “I love you but you’re not mine” a gentle voice said it and looks at me straight to the eye.  She gave a small smile but a hint of sadness wasn’t fully concealed then blue colored butterflies’ starts to surround her. Slowly, she disappeared out on a thin air.

“Emily wait!” I run after her as my hands reach out for her. I didn’t realize there was a cliff then I fell down. Then my eyes immediately open as I tried to gasp for air.

“A dream” As I try to relax. It’s been two and a half months since the incident and that dream still haunts me.  After that night Victoria and I decided to continue the wedding but we ask our parents to give us some time to know each other more.

At first they didn’t agree but because Victoria and I insisted it they finally agree. Victoria’s family and mine open up with each other it seems they finally told us about their problem. At first my mom was really disappointed but thanks to my dad he makes mom realize that it wasn’t important.

Now both of the parties help each other in order to improve my family’s business. No it’s our business soon because Victoria and I are getting married. I’ve been spending some time with her and I know more things about her.

She’s really kind, shy, responsible and quite formal but I really like her a lot. She has been my fiancée for 3 months and I’m really looking forward to our wedding yet since I met Emily there is some missing in my heart that I really want to find out. There is still doubt if I really love Victoria because of that this reason I decided to extend the wedding date. I hope things will work out to be alright.

 

“Oh Victor it’s time for breakfast! Come down here you lazy boy” A strong female voice shouts from the first floor.

“Coming Mom” I answered her I approach the basin full of water then I wash my face then reaches out for the towel.

“Victor your father and I are really hungry! You should go down stairs and it” Mother shouts again and this time she was really angry.

I quickly change my clothes and head directly to the kitchen. A smell of fresh toast surrounded the area I sat down beside my father.

“What took you so long to go down?” Mother asked while putting some eggs on my plates.

“Sorry mom, it took me a while to fix my hair” I replied and grab some toast.

“Whatever! Victoria said she want to see you” Mother said calmly.

“Really?” My eyes sparkle.

“Yes, she said meet her at the forest this noon. It seems like the both of you will be having a picnic. Yo should bring these with you” Mother put down a basket.

“Ok mom”  I said to her.

After breakfast I head towards the forest bringing the basket mom told me to bring.


	2. Chapter 2

I am a little bit early for our picnic date with Victoria, so I decided to stroll around the forest.

“This brings back memories” I laugh a little bit remembering our first peculiar meeting with Emily. As I remember it was night time where the moon and stars shine brightly above the sky. The night that I’ll never forget no matter what, then I can’t help too feel sad remembering this things.

My heart starts to ache so I decided to move along the way, as I enjoy the scenery I was quite mesmerize with a butterfly that was gracefully flying around the forest.  

“Where are you going little one?” I asked while I follow the butterfly with blue wings that was tainted with some white and black color.

The butterfly leads me to an unfamiliar part of the forest

“What place is this?” I asked myself as I was looking around the surrounding, I was definitely sure that this place is still part of the forest but this is the first time I came here. I went through a thick bush then I was struck by the scenery he saw.

A huge garden of blue roses greets him; the scent of the roses filled the open space as my eyes were enchanted by the beauty of the garden.

“Victoria will be happy to see this place” I smiled imagining how Victoria will react.

As I roam and look yonder the garden, the butterfly I followed a while ago approaches me and stops on my right shoulder and then flew again. I thought that it was hinting me to follow it.

So I decided to follow it and then it stop in the center of the garden.

“That’s good you’re not alone anymore” I said at it and smile. I was happy to see that the butterfly earlier was with a hundred groups of butterflies with different colors and types all gather on one spot. It was quite weird but, then I realize I’m making a fool out of myself trying to talk and to follow a butterfly but then I didn’t regret it because I was able to find this remarkable place.

“Victor is that you?” A faint voice was heard.

“Who’s there?” I asked as I search around the garden to search the voice I heard.

“Victor” Then it calls my name again.

I realize that the voice I heard was familiar, it was faint yet I was able to hear it properly. Then a thought hit me that gentle and nostalgic voice belongs to Emily.

“Emily?!” I shouted and search the place quickly but I make sure that I was able to search properly. My heart was beating so fast while I was looking for her.

“Wait, why am I looking for her? Why my heart did beats so fast when I heard her voice? Why am I hoping to see her again?” I asked myself as a mountain of question starts to build up inside my mind.

I run away from that place like a mad person and stop near a tree.

“This is wrong Emily is gone and she was already free from the curse, and the woman I love the most is Victoria” As I held my temple and tries to breathe in.

***

"Victor" A hand taps my shoulder suddenly and it makes me jump away from it.

"What's wrong Victor? Where did you go?" Victoria asks.

"I was just strolling around the forest… And I just saw a snake, I panicked and runaway" I lied yet I was really relieve that it was Victoria.

Victoria sighs and starts to walk "Victor let's go back to the picnic ground" She offers and they started to move.

It was really awkwardly silent then my conscience keeps telling me that I should apologize. I open my mouth but my voice won't come out, I gulp then took another try "I'm sorry for making you worry and I'm sorry for making you wait" Finally my voice came out but in a yelling manner. I didn't expect that my voice will be so loud.

I glance at her and saw her smile "It's alright as long as you're fine, I'm ok with it" hearing those word makes my worries away; I was contented with her answer and her reaction.

As we were half way from the picnic ground, I can't stop thinking about why am I starting to think about Emily? First the dream and even when I'm not sleeping some thoughts of her often cross my mind.

I sighed and then I was able to notice the silent atmosphere. I tried to entertain myself by looking from the sky going down the trees and down to the ground.

I decide to glance at Victoria who was really quiet as I notice how small her hands compared to mine. I wonder if her hands were cold.

The cold breeze passes through as the fallen leaves were carried away along the wind. I notice Victoria is feeling cold already so I took of my coat and put it around her.

Victoria turns away I think she is mad. "Did I do something wrong? Did I cross the line?" The thoughts piled up in my mind. Then she turns and smiled at me

"Victoria!" A strict voice yelled.

"Victoria, it's your mom?" I said to her.

"Oh no, I totally forgot that the time" Victoria said.

"You are going somewhere?" I asked.

"I was going to tell you during our date that my family will visit some of our relatives for 3 days" She said sadly.

"Oh, sorry about our today but please be careful while travelling" I pat her head.

"It's ok, walking with you was fun" She giggles.

"Is that sarcasm" I replied.

"No its not, walking with you was really fun" She said it seriously.

"It was just a joke, Oh you're too serious" I laugh

"Humph" she suddenly turns away

"Thank you for the coat, I'll see you soon." as she holds on to my coat and runs away.

"Good bye" I wave at her it was really painful to see she goes away.


	3. Chapter 3

"We didn't have a proper date before she left." I sighed with regrets as I walk back to the place where I put the basket.

"Oh well, as soon as Victoria comes back I'll immediately invite her for a picnic" I lay down on the grass throws my hand above my head as I look at the clear blue sky.

Thinking that I'm going to be alone for a while as I try to recall that Victoria and I was always together for the past few months. I learn some things about Victoria just for a few months.

"Just few more months and finally I'm going to marry Victoria" I said it thinking about my future with her. A beautiful, kind and understanding wife I smiled and tries to reach my pocket and tries get something from it.

Then realize the thing wasn't there, I search from the other pocket but it wasn't in there.

"The ring, where is it?" I tried to find the ring on my clothes but it wasn't.

"Maybe I drop it from somewhere else?" I suspected and think of the possible places where I might drop it.

I retract my steps and I thought hit me "Don't tell me it's in the rose garden?" I said to myself.

"Oh, I'm such an idiot" I blame myself "I have to go back to that place" I gulp, tries to gather all of my courage and decided to go back to that garden.

***

Counting my steps back to the garden of roses I tried to gather all my courage and try not to runaway like a psycho searching for someone who is not here anymore.

"503, 504, and 505" I stop right in front a big bush and gulp.

"Calm down, calm down" I take a deep breath and walk through the big bush.

The scent of roses greeted me as some petals dances gracefully while the wind blows gently. I don't want to stay in this place for a very long time because it makes me think about Emily again.

I search on the ground looking for the ring, I look on the ground, the rocks and the bushes yet I can't find it. I was really serious in searching for the ring.

Suddenly I felt something was hitting me again and again but I didn't bother then it becomes irritating and I decided to turn around.

"Is this yours" a voice spoke up as its hands greeted me while presenting on the ring.

"The ring! Thank you so much for finding it" I shout for joy as I directly took the ring and kiss it.

"Geez this is the second time you almost lost the ring due to your recklessness" A female voice replied and scolded me.

Upon hearing that voice my eye widens there is something nostalgic upon hearing those voice

"This voice" I said to myself them lifted my head in order to look at the person who found my ring.

It was a girl. The girl was almost as tall as me but thank God I was a little bit taller, she definitely has a white complexion, her hair was chocolate brown and wavy and she has these mysterious eyes

"First you run away from me again then you leave your ring so recklessly and now you're being awkwardly silence right in front of me instead of just…" A dark brown haired girl was scolding me.

"Emily?!" I almost jump in surprise, to be honest seeing Emily gives me a goose bump.

After the unexpected greeting Emily and I decided to settle down and talk. We sat under a big tree over a small hill that can let you see the rest of the beautiful garden. To be honest it was totally awkward but in the same time there was a little feeling of happiness.

"Emily!" I called out her name as my heart was beats in an unusual manner. I don't really understand what I'm feeling right now, this unusual feeling.

"What happened how did you… After that now you just…" I just can't finish my sentence because I really can't find the right words to use.

"I myself can't explain it but after that I found myself waking up in an old hospital I was scared. I don't really remember anything that happened to me before I was killed…" She said sadly as she was really trembling.

Seeing her act this way, I was really bothered but I really don't know what to do when my stupid hand moves on its own as I flick her forehead.

"Hey! What was that for?" Emily held her forehead.

"Never mind what I asked. So how are you?" I asked as I was wondering what I was doing.

"Well I'm totally fine and surely alive" Her mood changes as she was obviously excited.

"Look" She suddenly grabs my hand and put it on her chest.

"What are you doing?!"I was totally flustered and directly withdraw my hand.

"Just feel it my heart is definitely beating" She grabs my hand again and out it on her left chest where her heart is located. I don't what she was thinking but for God sake's she's a freaking woman and I'm definitely a man she shouldn't do crazy things like that.

"Well, I felt your heart was beating so can I get my hand back" I quickly remove my hand.

Emily's reaction was really clueless.

"Is it just me or Emily is acting innocent or just dense" I said to myself then sighed.

"Hey Victor it has been a while" She smiled at me. I stared at her for a while as her hair was gently blown away by the wind her eyes were gently looking at me as her bright smile makes me speechless.

Before I was wondering what would Emily look like when she was still alive and then now here she is with me. Her eyes were really mesmerizing as her voice was really calm. She continues to talk while I was definitely not listening because I was distracted with her presence.

***

"So how are you?" She asked in order to break the short silence between us.

"Well besides from being alive Victoria and I are dating more than a month from now and my parents and her parents are" I replied to her then a thought that hit me, Emily was in love with me. I tried to hit myself without her knowing. … Or maybe I was the one thinking that she was in love with me.

Oh damn it! What am I thinking? I'm deeply in love and officially engage with Victoria I'm just hallucinating and over thinking things.

"Oh God my head hurts" I said to myself while I held my temple.

"That's nice. I hope happiness and love will always be present with the both of you" Emily said while planting a smile on her face. And by looking at her I concluded that I was just hallucinating that she was in love with me besides our so called married was just a simple misunderstanding

"At that time she was just carried away with her emotion and it can't be called love, right?" I asked myself like I could get some answers.

"Thank you" I got hold of myself and simple said it.

"Oh dear! Just look at the time it's already late" She looks at the orange tainted sky as the sun was setting.

"I need to go now" She stood up and dusting herself off.

"Do you want me to escort you back to your home?" I offered her.

"Oh no need for that, I can take care of myself plus your soon to be lovely wife is waiting for you. You don't want her to be mad, do you?" She said as she teasingly said it to me.

"It was really nice seeing you again" She hugs be suddenly and said it to me.

"Goodbye" She waves at me as her hair was floating into a thin air caused by the gentle wind.

After hearing the word she said my heart started to ache a little bit upon hearing that simple word as bye. I grit my teeth as I can't understand why I am in pain and utterly affected.

"Emily!" I shouted as she diverts her eyes back at mine.

"Will I be seeing you again?" I asked.

"I don't know. Why?" She asked.

"After everything that happened in the past I want to be friends with you" I said clearing my throats as I was embarrass on the things I said.

"I don't know after that silly wedding of ours and all the misunderstanding it's kind of awkward" She said well it's true though that our first meeting was definitely is mainly a misunderstanding and also

"I'm sorry" Those words came out quickly from my mouth as a little frown was present on my face

"PFFFTTT!I was just kidding…" Emily laughs as she saw how ridiculous my reaction was. That was definitely embarrassing as I cover my face with my hands

"Of course we can still be friends" She stops laughing and smiled at me as she wave her hands to say goodbye.

Her hair floats along the wind as it sways beautifully as a sincere yet mysterious look expression was present on her face. Seeing her smile somehow makes me at ease…That smile always make me speechless.

Then she turns around and made her way back but I grab her hand.

"I'll walk you home" As I said it in an embarrassed tone.

***

 

The sight of the sunken sun follows us while Emily and I walking together out of the forest. I was still mesmerized on the event that happened earlier.

"I can't still believe Emily is here and ALIVE" I said to myself while eyeing the woman who is in front of me.

"Emily where do you live?" I asked her as I dash beside her.

"Why? Do you want to live with me?" She gave me a teasing look.

"No, I'm going to walk you home" I said to her while keeping a pace with her.

Oh Goodness for a lady she walks too fast, it feels like she's an athlete or something.

"How about no" She turns around and faced me as our faces were quite close with each other.

Her eyes were really tantalizing as I felt my cheeks were weird because it was becoming warmer, so I decided to step back as I make sure that she doesn't notice that I feel uneasiness when every time that we have an eye contact.

"Erm… Because it's already late and for a lady to be walking alone in the darkness it's quite dangerous" I said as I always bit my tongue.

"Ohohoho, so you're being a gentle man" She teasingly said as she walks backwards while keeping an eyes on me.

"Of course as the only son of the Van Dort household we are being trained to respect and to treat other people well" I explain to her whole heartedly.

"Pffttt- Victor you actually look like a perverted man" She laughs at me while holding her stomach.

"Whhhaattt! I'm not a pervert" I was all flustered on the things she just said.

"Just kidding" as she flashed a smile on her face, my eyes widen as I calm down upon seeing that smile.

"Idiot" I said to her as I cover my mouth and I can't help but to smile too.

"Ahh" She stops in front of a big stone and make a left.

"Emily?" I wondered why she looks so excited.

As a few more steps a view of a small broken house in the middle of the forest was seen.

"We're here! Welcome to my humble home" She said loudly and spread her hands on the air.

Windows were made out of wood as it was also been blocked by two huge wood that forms a X mark, the rooftop was quite a mess as I conclude that when every time it rains there will be a leak on the inside of the house, the door was the only thing that seems to be sturdy.

Emily opens the door as she let me inside of her so called home. A sweet scent greeted us. Emily's house was not spacious so it was just easy to see things.

As the first thing I saw was her kitchen which was located on the left side of the house. The kitchen was clean and organized the plates, knifes, spoon, fork and some other kitchen wares were put in an orderly manner. As I look at the center part of the house was a fire place. Well it was just a simple fire place made out of woods yet it seems that it can do its job well in keeping the place warm. Then on the right side was a single bed and a table that can be occupy by only three people. It seems that Emily take care of this place so well even though it was a mess on the outside.

"Sorry it's kinda small" She said as she let me settle down in the table which only has three chairs. There was a vase on the middle of the table adorn with blue and red roses that seems to be freshly picked

"No, actually I like it. Your house gives me a homey feeling" I said to her with all honesty.

"Really?! Even though it looks like it well break down any time" She said.

"Yes, Well it just needs to have a little fixing outside" I said to her. I've got a glimpse of a smile on her face.

"Want to eat before going back?" She offered.

"Sure "I replied as I continue to look around.

"Then make sure self at home while I heat up the foods" She gently smiled and moves toward the kitchen.

Random thoughts starts to roam around me as I cupped my chin and think deeply. The sound of the plate that has been landed carefully on the table brings me back to reality as I can smell a sweet aroma.

"Hey Emily! How long have you been staying here?" I asked her as I waited.

"two and a half weeks" She replied as her eyes were enchantingly sparkling upon reflecting the flickering warm fire.

"Oh" I replied as her eyes are pulling me in. this is strange I tried to restrain myself from looking on Emily's eyes but body starts to disobeyme. Well it's kind of weird since I've always been with Victoria and I always look at her but I never felt this way before, this is different, really different.

"What the heck is wrong with me" I mentally slapped myself as a weird feeling was starting to grow inside me. Upon by just looking at Emily, something inside me is oddly beating.

"After I was awaken from my deep slumber I was being taken cared in an old hospital… As I was saying earlier…I… can't remember anything before I was killed…Even if I wanted too…But when every time I tried to remember it… A scene of my death was the only thing that keeps on showing inside my mind… It's kinda weird maybe it was much better…. If I didn't wake up…" Emily softly said it as she sits down slowly and still keeps on her little small on her face. She tried her best to hide the sadness inside her yet her eyes keeps on telling contradicting her current expression.

'It was much better if I didn't wake up…' those cold, cruel and ridiculous words keep on echoing inside my head.


	4. Chapter 4

'It was much better if I didn't wake up…' those cold, cruel and ridiculous words keep on echoing inside my head.

My breath stops for a second; I can't believe I am hearing these words from her.

The corpse bride before who was very confident in everything she does,

the woman who chases and kidnaps me,

the woman who was always optimistic,

and the woman who left a hole in my heart after she disappeared

and now the woman who keeps giving a weird tingling feeling every time I look at her.

My hand forms a fist as the dinner dive into the silence for a while; I steal a glance as the sight of her lips smiling. A man should know the way to know the true feeling of a woman is not through her lips but through her eyes. And from what I see her eyes doesn't cooperate with her mouth as it only shows how sad and scared she truly is.

Hating myself from making her sad, I don't want to see Emily sad ever again. I know this is weird before I even tried to run and hide away from her and I was always afraid of her because being with the dead are not healthy for me. But every time I see her sad I want to take away the pain from her heart and the tears from her eyes.

I may not be in good terms at her at first but there is something about her that makes me want to make her smile, always. And I would to everything just to make her happy.

"Don't… say that" I said trying to calm myself as my emotions are overflowing.

"Victor?" Emily was surprise as I break the silence between us.

"Don't say that. Emily you should be happy to have a chance to live again" I said as I keep a direct eye contact with her.

I was afraid that I was stepping beyond the line but someone just needs to tell her that.

"It's ok Victor but I just can't stop to think that I'm just nothing… I'm useless…I'm not needed here… so that's why… I-I… My existence is just a bother" She keeps on faking her smile as she did her best not to cry.

"No, it's not." I gulp. I should stop now but my tongue slip.

"I need your existence in my life" I said.

***

"I need your Existence in my life" I blurted it out recklessly.

It took me a minute to realize that I said the words that supposed to stay inside my mind.

Wide eyes. Jaw drops. The both of us didn't move or say something as I keep my eyes from meeting her lovely ones.

The silence was a curse as I can hear our rhythmic breathing. This is over, so damn over. I didn't mean to say that out loud. Me and my stupid mouth. But in the same time it isn't either a lie. I know deep inside even though it's not that clear and it's all too hazy I know somewhere deep inside my heart needs her.

Oh no. I need an excuse or something. I'm being creepy and weird in front of her. And why did I ever say things like that. I mean come on there are a million words to be said and among those million words I know a half or a fraction of it but why those words, those seven words that makes me sound like her lover or something. It's not bad to say those words if I was her lover. But I'm not hers to keep.

"I mean you are a friend of mine now and i don't want to lose a friend and umm..." I keep covering things up and my head is all mess up. I try to keep an eye contact with her but when every time a keep on staring her, my hearts keeps beating faster, my breathing stops and my body tenses. I decided to avoid having a long eye contact to her.

Suddenly she laughs. The beautiful Emily laughs I turn around and she gives me a bright and warm smile. I was stun for a moment. I was right that smile suites her more, seeing her happy makes me happy as well.

"Got it Mr. Friendship" She pats my head as she reassures that she understands what I was mumbling about.

"I won't say or do anything that surprises you, I promise" She teases me as her right hand playfully draws an invisible cross at her neck. Now this is the Emily I knew before, I'm glad she's still here.

The dinner went well; I keep on telling her about this world. I know it was quite a big shock for her but I promise her that I'll be visiting her tomorrow and help her cope up with this world.

The surroundings were dark but the moon helps me see where I'm going. Emily led me between the two big bushes that helps her little house hidden from other people's sight.

"Well I'll be visiting you tomorrow" I said to her.

"Okay" She replied whispering.

"Goodnight" I waved my hand as I wait for her to wave back.

"Be careful, goodnight" She waves back as she waits for me to walk away.

I keep on glancing her while I continue walking away to the forest. I can still see her waving, smiling and waiting. I can't help to feel lonely for her. In the woods. Alone. Uncertain. Surprise.

That's what I felt when every time I glance back at her. I wish I can stay by her side. Just then I look up in the starry night hoping that tomorrow comes so fast so I can see her again.

 

***  
The sun shines gently above the clear sky, the birds were singing happily and the day just started with Emily who held dearly to the door knob.

“No! I don’t want to go there” She exclaimed nervously gripping tightly as she won’t let go with it.

“Come on, you need to go somewhere else, meet other people, and buy some stuff” I explain.

“No way, in this broad daylight I’ll go and meet lively humans” Oh boy! Emily sure is hard headed.

“Are you forgetting that you’re one of them too?” I point out.

“I was” she insists.

“And still” I corrected then she sighed.

“Just please trust me on this” I offered my hands as I waited and expecting her to be more stubborn but then she let go and hold gently to my hand.

We walk silently passing through the forest, I feel her trembling hands.

This girl was really scared of meeting other people.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine” I held her hand tightly as I felt her nervousness retreat.

“Then I trust you won’t leave me alone with those people, Okay?” She said with calmness in her voice.

“Okay.” I replied.

Oh dear! I just realize I was holding her hands so boldly. God, did I push too far? Now my hand becomes sweaty. I swear this is awkward.

“Victor? Are you okay?” She asked. She was probably thinking that I must be weird.

“You know your hand is sweaty” Bulls eye, God this is so awkward.

“But I don’t mind. My hand becomes sweaty but it takes time” She smiles as she tightly held my hand.

Why does Emily always know what to say? She is like a mind reader or something she always know the right thing to do or to say.

 

Soon we arrive in the busy market of England, people have been walking quickly considering its morning and it only means people want to get fresh supplies in the market.

Still holding her hand Emily who was quietly observing people around her, amazement and curiosity was in her eyes. A smile starts to form on my mouth as I was a little relief she didn’t freak out immediately.

“Well, we should start to buy some supplies and then will explore the place, okay?” I asked and she just nods.

First thing on the list was vegetables luckily we were near a shop that sells vegetables and fruits. Wow first and fourth one is done now we need to buy some meats, woods, and nails.

We nailed everything quickly on the list it only means that we have more time to explore, Emily was still observing and wonders her gaze around the place.

She then fixes her gaze upon a cart full of flowers. She smiled gently as she was whispering something.

“What did you say?” I asked I wasn’t able to hear it.

“Nothing” She turns around and walks.

 

The sun was so high on the sky we we’re walking down the forest with a big paper bag on my right hands and two lumbers on my left. Emily was following while holding a bucket of nail.

“That was fun” she said while looking at her.

“Then let’s go to other places again” I said while I feel so satisfy looking at her happy face.

“Okay” She replied, I wish this walk would be long because walking by her side was quite fun.

“Oh! Wait” I said. Putting down the things we just bought. Carefully took something from my coat.

“I want to give you this but I didn’t know what flower you would like. So I just picked something that represents you” I took out a blue rose from my coat as I gently place it on her hair near her left ear. I notice earlier that she was looking at it so eagerly.

I scratch the back of my head thinking she might not like it because she has been very quiet for a while.

 

“Not bad for a beginner." She said as she walks continually without stopping and waiting for me.


	5. Chapter 5

The time passes by so quickly while fixing Emily’s roof I look up the sky where the sun radiates harshly. Wiping the sweat that trickles down my face I continue impaling the nails down the hard wood. Fortunately the roof was not heavily damage a few nails and woods will do the trick.

A cold sensation suddenly felt right to my cheeks,

“What the heck are you doing here?!” I said in a surprise tone while eyes widen on Emily who suddenly appears.

“Delivering juice” She smiled mischievously while holding a glass of orange liquid on her right hand.

“How the heck did you ever appear suddenly?” Still surprise I asked her again, thinking what she did was really dangerous. She is literally 40 feet above the ground was already dangerous but surprising me like that. What if I was totally surprise I might push her without realizing.

“Flying” She replied.

“What?!” I react.

“Of course I use the ladder you idiot” She said mockingly.

“You called me an idiot” I felt a little bit insulted.

“Calm down Victor I just deliver a snack” She smiled and then suddenly I’m not insulted anymore. She lift an apple pie on her left hand then seated comfortably on the roof.

“Fine, don’t do it that was very dangerous. You might fell or worst I might push you down” I massage my temple.

“Okay” She smiled sweetly without making a fight.

While eating the delicious stuff she made I remember earlier this morning Mom was freaking out on organizing a party that will be held tomorrow evening. I wonder if Emily likes to go to parties. I observe her while eating the pie.

“Hey, Emily do you want to come with me to a party?” I asked.

“A party?” She asked.

“Yes, my mom is actually holding one tomorrow tonight. Do you want to come?” I asked again realizing that I have been looking at her for a moment then warmth envelopes me rapidly, her eyes were so mesmerizing that I would want to stare at it forever.

“Well, it’s not like that I don’t want to come but in case you forgotten I don’t know anyone and wouldn’t your mom be mad if you invited a complete stranger in her party” She points out.

“Of course not, my mom is kind of a socializer. She likes more people to come in her party and meeting other people in the party is the whole point of inviting you. Isn’t it a good opportunity to meet other people their” I defended.

“Well what about Victoria?” She asked sincerely.

“What about her?” I asked.

“Victoria is your fiancé, Victor and I think she would mind if you bring me to the party” I look straight in to her worried eyes, Emily was deeply concern between me and Victoria. Just by looking at her beautiful eyes something’s telling me it bothers her so much when we talk about Victoria.

Is it pain?

Is it sorrow?

Whatever it is deep inside me wants to take it all away and just want to make her happy. I want that genuine smile of her back.

“She’s not attending the party since she is away to visit someone… And it is very important to see you in that party, please Emily. Will you go to the party with me?” My brain just explode, surprise by the words I said. I tried to swallow the big lump in my throat; I steal a glance at the lady in front of me. Unfortunately I can’t see her face properly since her head is bow down. Shoot! What now?

“Okay, what should I wear?” She said cheerfully. I can see Emily smiling and I can’t tell whether its force or true.

“Well figure something out” My shaky voice manage to finish the sentence.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Oh hush now Victor! Just get out” the strong voice of my mother got me stand on my feet and move out the room.

“Come here dear, let me fix your hair and help you with the clothing” I took a final glance of Emily who was smiling and talking with my mother. She was surprisingly calm and her smile as far as I know was not force nor fake, I wonder what was she thinking.

As the door closes I breathe in relief while leaning at the white coated door. Before my blabbering mouth just spoke on its own, earlier I was really worried I invited Emily without telling anyone about it

Thank goodness my mother annoying as she is, still kind and understanding person. Who just recently knew I have a friend besides from my journal of butterflies for the past years. I hope Emily will be okay.

 

The thin black silk cloth was tied around my neck properly, that I can’t breathe.

The party just started as foods and drinks can be seen and arrange neatly the buffet table.

Each and every table has purple and black clothing and a vase of white lilies on top of it. The music starts to play gently as the lighting was dim yet light enough to see the pathways. Candles seems to light up the place it seems my mother just got this idea from her friend and honestly it seems to be a bad idea since parties supposed to be fun and it should be light brightly with live and festive music. But here I am standing near the pathway.

“Great party you’ve got here, young man” A man with white mustache came near me. Holding a wine glass on his left as his right extended to mine.

Great! Who is this old man again?

“Ohh! Thanks for coming here” I gave him a handshake for respect.

Parties always bore me.

People are noisy. They only talk about money, power and politics people has always been like that.

I hated the fact that people are so materialistic. They never thought that there are many things more important than money or anything materialistic.

A couple passes by and greeted me.

My world has always been black and white. Just like old movies, my world is dull but then the little light dances beside the staircase and there she was with her wavy brown hair, brilliant looking eyes and her beautiful smile.

Emily climbs down the stair gracefully; she’s wearing a lavender long dress with purple ribbon wrap around her waist.

She is so beautiful.

Were my eyes deceiving me?

***


End file.
